Traces of The Floozy
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: Easy Virtue. A response to Stephan Elliot's interpretation of Neil Coward's play; written in John Whittaker's point of view. One-shot epilogue.


A.N. I didn't really abhor Jessica Biel, but ever since I've been hopelessly in love with Ben Barnes, I started to dislike her because of Easy Virtue. Pathetic, I know. But I have to say, though the movie was not perfect, it was rather well-played by the actors (though I think that Jessica does not look like a cougar just yet) that I didn't feel wretchedly jealous by the time it ended, if anything, I wanted John to wake up from his naivety and go after his wife.

The point is, I would like a retake of John's character and somehow blur his focus from Larita's 'lie' and remember instead how much he loves her. Argh! I just don't want to accept that Ben would chose such a faulty character. So yeah, this piece is to give that role even just a pinch of justice. :D

* * *

_"Our true coming of age is only ever to be found in our loving."_

-Steve Marshall

John Whittaker loved the estate. It reminded him of his childhood, told him where he should be –but when Larita had gone, his life had taken a different turn for the worst. All he saw were wide fields, walls too constricting, his bored sisters, and his beloved yet, too difficult mother. Everything was mundane and lifeless, and only where he had shared little moments with Larita had brought a smile to his face. Even the Chihuahua's graveyard (may its soul rest in peace) was starting to be a comforting place to him because at least, he was certain, his wife had been there, and though it was such a horrid loss for the women of his immediate family, by then, Larry was part of that.

The fact is, Larita was essential. There was no thought, thing or value that could exceed that.

Sarah, God bless her soul, was the angel in the midst of it all. Though Larita had told her to 'take him back', she had ignored that comment and his mother's attempts to set them up. She remained to be a happy and respectful fixture whenever she visited. She had handed him back Larita's wedding ring with a solemn look on her face that night, unable to say anything because of all the outbursts that had transpired. She was smart and loveable that way –she knew exactly when to keep her lips sealed. Her astounding character always reminds him exactly why he should have loved her instead, but things were not always what they should be.

John had fallen in love with Larita, and though she had left him, he knew that she had taken his heart with her. It had left him distraught, however, when Furber told him that the Colonel had gone with Larita. It angered him and still does at times, but his father had always been that only man that he had loved so dearly, that he could not bear it in his heart to keep a grudge or hate him. He just keeps on wishing, each day that he spends in this dreaded manor, that the annulment papers should not arrive just yet. Each day that the mailman does not call him transpires hope in his heart.

He wanted to go after his wife, that he did, but he had his 'legacy' to take care of first. Since that fateful night that Larita had left him, he had not run to ask for Sarah's hand in marriage nor had he apologized to his mother for marrying his wife, because till now, with all his heart John meant it –he wouldn't have her any other way. Larita was Larita and he loved her just like that, exactly who she is.

So he had made it a point that he should grow up a little first –maybe Larita wants this for him, and take care of all things that should be in this place he used to call home. Then, after dealing with his property, his people, he will finally set out back into the world and take his woman back –without his mother's permission. First you go through hell, and then you get the woman if you are successful. That is how happy endings are made, are they not? It is just sickening that he had failed to be a man sooner than necessary. But, he tells himself, that is what learning is about. Had this not happened, he would not have known just how much Larita meant to him –not only as a lover and friend, but as a human being, that woman, his partner, his wife.

Soon, John hopes, he will go after her in Detroit, and yes, he still may not understand exactly what if feels –that kind of love that she was talking about, but, he thinks with much determination, he was more than willing to learn.


End file.
